


Meet My Dedication, Inspiration

by JagkDoesItBetter



Series: Scream to be Heard [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is finally starting to heal after having the weight of his brothers back for around five years. His life is getting back on track. At least that's what he thinks. What happens when his boyfriend Jack starts to become distant and shows signs of relapse with his ed? Plus Jack's ex isn't too thrilled that he's with him, and she'll do anything to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet My Dedication, Inspiration

Alex POV

 

Today was the day that I was finally being released from Red Oaks and I’m excited to say the least. My boyfriend(!) was picking him up, and he said he had a surprise for me. So yes I’m pretty ready to leave. I’m going to miss the place just a bit though. It’s a safe haven for me in a way. In here I don’t have to face the outside world. Honestly it scares me a bit that I’m going to have to deal with all of the bullshit of everyday life again, but I know I’ll be fine as long asI have Jack by side. 

He was trying to pack his things in his bag as quickly as he could in his bag so he could see his(!) Jack faster when he heard a giggle at the door. “Ready to leave all of us,” Lisa asked. “No I’m just excited about being with my boyfriend,” I said blushing. “I know I was just teasing you. Now come give me a hug!” I smiled and went and gave her a huge bear hug. “I’m gonna miss you,” she said into my chest. “Yeah cause it’s not like I’ll be here every Thursday for a session,” I said sarcastically. She pulls away and smacks my arm, “Yeah and then after that you’ll leave me and never come visit me like Jack.”

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t really want to voluntarily go to a nut house,” Jack said from the door. “Jay,” I sequeled manly and ran and threw myself into his arms. “Hey baby miss me,” he asked. “Of course!” Lisa laughed and said, “You two are so cute! Well I guess I’ll be seeing you next week Alex, and I’m going to ignore that comment about the looney bin Jack. You better not be a stranger and come with Alex sometimes okay?” “Sure thing Lis,” he said and went to give her a hug. 

The three of us walked to the lobby where we hugged once again before Jack and I left. As soon as we got to his car I looked at him and asked enthusiastically, “So what’s my surprise?” “You’ll just have to wait and see,” he chuckled. Needless to say I pouted the rest of the way home. 

When we got to my house Jack looked at me and said, “Come on forgive me baby.” I ignored him. “Fine. You’ll forgive me in a second when you see your surprise.” He grabbed my bags and we went inside. 

When we got in the cutest little puppy came running up to me. I broke into the biggest smile. I bent down and picked up the little cutie. “So am I forgiven?” I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes. So what do you want to name him?” “Sebastian,” I said with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know, but at least it's cute! So the schedule for this will be me posting on the days I have off. It sometimes will very because that's how my work rolls. Well anyways I'm really excited about this, and I hope you are too! Oh and if you feel like I'm taking too long to post you're always welcome to harass my tumblr: jagk-does-it-better.tumblr.com


End file.
